


Mission Impossible

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is taking down The Company really possible or are they all just in over their heads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Impossible

Sitting at the conference table with his head in his hands, Michael wondered again if what they were doing was actually possible. He had known from the start that it wouldn't be easy - nothing in his life had been in a long time. But taking down The Company? Maybe they were way over their heads.

But if there was a chance of taking them down, of getting his life back, it was worth trying, right? A life where he and Lincoln could open up that scuba shop, he and Sara could finally be a regular (or something close to regular) couple. A life where none of them would have to look over their shoulders.

"Hey papi, you okay?" Sucre's voice reached his ears just as he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he nodded, looking at the man who had been there for him through so much. Looking at Sucre, Michael reminded himself that everyone here was suffering. Sucre had only held his newborn daughter for seconds before being chased away by cops.

Turning, he looked over at Alex, seeing the sadness in his eyes that hadn't left since he'd found out his son had been murdered. He thought of Bellick, the man he once loathed but now grieved. He had given his life for the others to gain their freedom. And Michael was sure as hell not going to let his sacrifice go to waste.

Looking around once more, his eyes rested on Sara as she stared intently at their information board. She would occasionally stop to look closely at one paper or to run her fingers through her hair as she concentrated on the various tidbits of information, trying to find a connection, anything to help them move along with the plan. As though feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head and met his gaze, smiling tiredly at him. Putting the papers down, she walked over to him, dropping into the seat next to his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

Michael wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly ran his fingers over her back, feeling the faint outline of her scars through her dark green t-shirt. The scars that The Company gave her. He thought of the night before and the nights before that when he would hear Sara's quiet sobs and desperate pleas as he'd shake her, trying to free her of the painful memories that gripped her sleeping mind. He thought of the times she had cried in his arms and the feeling of despair that had washed over him, knowing he couldn't take her pain away. That was why he needed to take down The Company. He would find a way to do the impossible if it meant easing the pain and suffering that gripped the woman he loved.

"Michael?"

His fingers stopped their exploration of her scars as he realized he hadn't answered her question. "We're going to take down The Company."


End file.
